


i don't want to think anymore

by stylinshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little crackfic, dont ask, fangirling, idk - Freeform, idk why el was at harry and lou's flat, it's really creepy, omg, pure fluff, this is what happens during bearding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“this is going to be ridiculous,” eleanor whispers as they sit at the end of louis’ bed.<br/>“you said you have a fangirl mode,” louis replies. “use it, el.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't want to think anymore

**Author's Note:**

> omg don't talk to me

“i’m bored,” eleanor looks up to be met with louis’ crystal eyes.   
“i’m hungry,” she replies, making her way around the styles-tomlinson flat like she owned it, honestly.   
“can we do something?” louis whines, as eleanor returns to his and harry’s room with a sandwich large enough to rival niall’s taste.  
“like what? fangirl? i have a fangirl mode, you know,” eleanor says as she takes a bite of her sandwich. “i used to be obsessed with you guys before i stared fake dating you, you know.”  
“i know,” louis replies with a cocky smirk. “who’d you like the most?”  
“hm,” eleanor ponders. “probably harry, really.”  
louis feels a rush of possessiveness and eleanor backtracks quickly.   
“oh, no, i just thought he was really cute!” she reaches out and pats louis’ arm slowly. “he’s all yours, lou.”  
suddenly, a rather strange idea comes to louis’ mind.   
“do you mind switching to that mode?” he asks curiously. eleanor looks at louis, confused.   
“what?”  
“like, you can ‘fangirl’,” louis uses air quotes for ‘fangirl’ because obviously he’s not one. “with me, about haz.”  
eleanor bursts out into laughter, before raising her eyebrows. “you’re actually serious,” she confirms.  
“yeah, i am,” louis says. “can we start?”  
“this is going to be ridiculous,” eleanor whispers as they sit at the end of louis’ bed.  
“you said you have a fangirl mode,” louis replies. “use it, el.”  
“oh my god, fine,” eleanor lets out an exasperated huff. “just…you start.”  
“all right,” louis shoves a hand through his hair. “what do you like most about harry?”  
“oh, um,” eleanor still looks a bit lost, to be honest, but to her credit, she picks up quickly. “his legs or his eyes.”  
louis feels the same rush again, a little voice in his head going harry styles is mine.  
“i like his eyes,” he agrees amicably instead. “they’re gorgeous. and fuck, his legs-“  
“louis, this idea is crazy enough on its own,” eleanor says dully. “i don’t need you telling me about your extremely active sex life, seriously.”  
louis pouts. “but, his legs,” he says, actually sounding kind of breathless to himself. “they’re like, freaking sculpted by the gods, el.”  
“and his jeans,” eleanor half-frowns, half-smiles. “how does he get into them?”  
“oh, i’m not actually sure,” louis says matter-of-factly. “i mean, all i can say is, it’s not as hard as it looks getting them off.”  
“louis tomlinson!” eleanor hisses. “could you not?”  
“alright, fine, el,” louis sighs. “talk about something else.”  
eleanor knows she’s treading on thin waters-actually, she’s treading on thin waters when she says anything at all about harry-but she goes for it, anyway.  
“i like his hair.”  
louis’ eyes light up, and he’s almost bouncing when he grabs a pillow to hug. “his hair,” he breathes. “it’s so soft, and curly, and adorable, and-“  
“um, alright,” eleanor says. “never mind. why don’t we talk about…his dimples, or something?”  
“his dimples!” louis beams. “he’s got, like, the fucking best smile ever, you know.”  
“i’m actually getting into this,” eleanor mumbles under her breath, before joining in on louis’ tirade.  
“it is pretty amazing,” she says. “he gets those dimples when he’s really happy.”  
“yeah,” louis smiles, lost in his own world. “yeah, he does.”  
and while this idea is completely stupid, eleanor still needs to say some things, because she likes seeing louis happy.  
“which is why i always see them when he’s with you, lou,” she smiles softly.  
louis looks up, face turning red. “really?”  
“yeah, he’s always happy with you,” she nudges louis’ thigh with her foot slightly. “always.”  
the heat spreads down to louis’ neck, and she quickly changes the topic before he does something strange, like cry.  
or something.  
“he’s got a really good body,” she starts, before louis is cutting her off again.  
“good? that body, young lady, is literally the hottest thing on this universe.”  
“lou-“  
“eleanor jane calder, how could you say it’s just good?”  
“i get it, i get it,” eleanor puts her hands up, half-eaten sandwich on a plate next to her. “harry styles has a fantastic body.”  
“yeah, he does,” louis nods enthusiastically.   
“and, you, my friend,” eleanor brings the conversation to a close by prodding louis’ chest with her finger. “are that lucky little fucker that gets to do everyone’s dreams with him.”  
louis looks kind of dazed. “real lucky,” he says slowly. smiling, he hugs eleanor loosely. “thanks, el.”  
“it’s alright, lou,” eleanor grins. “i think i hear the door.”  
and louis is jumping up, eleanor following him, laughing, as harry walks in and shoots a bemused smile at eleanor while louis literally leaps on him.  
“what did you guys do?” he laughs, as louis refuses to let go of him.   
“we talked,” eleanor says solemnly.  
“about?”  
“you,” louis says, voice muffled by harry’s neck. “that’s all you ever need to know, hazza.”  
but harry’ll get it out of louis eventually.  
he always does.


End file.
